


Sunsets

by redheadthunderhead



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Gen, these two have the best relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadthunderhead/pseuds/redheadthunderhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And all this time I thought you were nocturnal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets

Evie’s recent change in behavior was not something that could be easily ignored. She had a routine, and that routine seemed to be changing. Jacob had noticed it fairly recently; she was leaving earlier in the evening than she normally did. He trusted that she wouldn’t do anything out of the ordinary for her, Evie had always been the better planner between the two of them, but there was no way in hell that he was going to let her get in trouble. Not without him, at least.

He followed her from a distance that night. He had never been one for stealth, but the setting sun over London provided plenty of shadows for him to take advantage of. There were several times that he was sure he had been seen, but surprisingly Evie would only investigate the accidental noise or movement out of the corner of her eye for a moment or two before continuing. He followed her for several minutes, eventually coming out of the city. He was sure he had been seen now, as Evie was nowhere to be found.

“I thought I taught you better than this, brother,” Evie’s voice came from wherever she had chosen to hide. Jacob did not think to look up before he was tackled to the ground, a very undignified noise escaping from the surprise of the attack. Evie’s hidden blade was extended to his throat, the smallest of smirks creeping onto her face as she tried not to laugh at the noise her brother had just made. It was all for fun. “What do you do now?” This was a common exercise between the two of them, where one would put the other in a situation they would have to escape from. Evie thought it was a good method of training, always keeping each other on their toes. Jacob usually found it to be too easy.

“This,” Jacob said simply, easily using his weight to throw off Evie’s balance and throw her off of him. Evie may have been a master assassin, but she was still small enough to be thrown around, especially by her brother. There was no denying that he was stronger than her. Evie fell on her back with an indignant huff.

“You won’t always be able to do that. These Templars, they’re not-”

“Small?” Jacob flashed her a grin.

“Shut it.” Evie gave him a playful shove before staring up at the sky. “I started coming out here because of this.” The sky was painted in several shades of oranges and pinks as the sun lowered over the horizon. “It’s peaceful.”

“And all this time I thought you were nocturnal.” That earned Jacob another shove.

“No, I’m just smarter than you,” Evie argued. “You really should give it a try sometime. Killing is much easier in the dark.”

“We’re more efficient like this, though. It’s like killing two Templars in one day.”

“Yes, but you have to find your target first,” Evie explained slowly for what felt like the hundredth time just that week. “Right?”

“I can have the lads do that, can’t I?”

“That’s lazy. It’s much more rewarding to do it yourself.”

As the last bit of light disappeared, Evie stood and pulled up her hood, not before snatching Jacob’s top hat and tossing it a short distance away. She was gone before Jacob could react.


End file.
